AU: Moving In
by onceuponalovestory2
Summary: Emma Swan is happy. She has her son Henry and a new apartment in a new town. And, to her surprise, a new neighbor named Killian. When he offers to help her get settled in, she realizes that this may have the potential to blossom into something amazing.. (3 chapters and an epilogue. Epilogue in progress)
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Moving In **

Emma was happy. Emma was _beyond_ happy. She and her son had found a new place to stay after New York didn't work out too well (crazy ex-fiancé) and things seemed to be starting to fall into place. The price on the apartment was fairly reasonable and it was big enough for the two of them. Boxes were still strewn everywhere around the floor in every corner and every bit of empty space. But the previous owners had left behind a gaming system and Henry had drawn his mother into playing _Sharpshooters _for the past 3 days, delaying any unpacking that she had originally planned to do.

She was just about to surpass Henry in the game when she jumped. There was a knock at the door.

"Henry. Pause."

He did as he was told. Emma stole a glance at the clock (which hadn't yet been hung on the wall). Almost 1:30. _Great_, she thought_, annoyed neighbors_.

As she grabbed her mug of hot chocolate and removed herself from her spot on the couch and made her way to the door, she grumbled about the fact that she was about to deal with what was most likely an old married couple. She found her way around the boxes stacked high to the ceiling (almost knocking them over) and grasped her hand on the doorknob.

She swung the door open. "I am so sorry. My son and I were just-"

She stopped short, mug of hot cocoa still in her hands. She felt her heart pumping loudly in her chest as she just stared for a moment. Here in front of her was a man. A man with sex-tousled hair and just the right amount of scruff and the bluest eyes she had ever seen (she was pretty sure they were made from real stars). He was standing before her in boxers and an old t-shirt. Not exactly what she had expected. But not complaining either.

"You and your son were just...what? Keeping me awake?" he stated bitterly, snapping her back into reality with his, of course, accented, voice. What was that? Irish?

"Um...yes I suppose so. I'm terribly sorry sir we were just uh...breaking in the new gaming console. I'm Emma. Emma Swan." She motioned awkwardly to the living room, where Henry was now sitting and playing on his phone. "That's my son, Henry. We just moved in."

"Yes I gathered that much, love," he stated tiredly.

After a long awkward silence, she figured she should break it. "And you are?"

"Killian Jones...I'm also not in the mood for a meet and greet at the moment so if you wouldn't mind-"

"Yes! Of course. We'll quiet down," she reassured him. "Kid, time for bed," she called to Henry, resulting in an uncooperative groan.

"Again I'm really sorry sir it won't happen again." She said, turning back to him. She was surprised to find that he was looking at her. He had finally met her gaze after standing there for what felt like a lifetime. Something changed in his face. His scowl softened into a look of admiration, which he was clearly trying to cover up. She could tell he was trying to get a few words out, but not managing very well.

"Thanks...and um...sorry for being so short with you. But uh...a man needs his beauty sleep," he finally replied.

Emma chuckled. _Since when do you chuckle?_ Something about him made her nervous. She felt butterflies in her stomach. _What are you doing_, she asked herself. _Now is not the time for flirting_.

"I suppose so. As does this woman. So...goodnight sir."

"Please. Just call me Killian," he responded with a new look in his eye; a spark of curiosity.

"Okay. Goodnight...Killian."

After receiving a nod from him, she closed the door.

* * *

When Emma awoke the next morning, she was bombarded by the sound of...who was that? Asia? Yes. Heat of the Moment was blaring through the speakers of what she could tell was a high quality sound system in the room next to hers. Killian.

Against her will, she pulled herself out from under the heavy sheets of her new bed, threw on her bathrobe and slippers, and trudged toward the door.

"I'm going to kill this son of a bitch," she murmured to herself.

In the hall, the music was coming through even louder. With much frustration, she knocked several times on the door of his apartment.

It swung open to reveal a smiling Killian Jones, bobbing his head to the beat of the music and lip-syncing (quite badly, if Emma might add) to the lyrics of the song. _Idiot, _she thought. _Cute, sexy, stupid idiot. _

He left the door open for her and walked back into his room, heading toward the small countertop he called a kitchen, still dancing off the beat. He looked like a child, but something about how he was so carefree made her smile (which she quickly tried to hide).

"What the hell, Jones," Emma said, composing herself and walking slowly into the apartment.

"Just dishing up a bit of morning sustenance, love," he declared, making her breath catch in her throat. Why his accent had such an effect on her she had no idea. Maybe it was the fact that it cascaded out of his mouth as smooth as butter in a deep tone that had her knees wobbling and her insides churning. But that's just a guess.

He held a pan out to her. "Eggs?" he asked her smugly.

"Uh...no thanks."

He shrugged and took a big bite of them himself.

"So…what is all of this about?" she asked him, almost having to yell over the music that was still coming strong through the speaker system.

"Sorry, lass, what was that?" he shouted, still tapping his leg to the beat as he engulfed the rest of the eggs.

With a loud huff, Emma marched over to the stereo and hit the off button so hard she wouldn't have been surprised if she had broken it. She put a hand on her hip and watched him put down the pan of eggs, now gone. He stared at her with mock disbelief and then conspicuously raised an eyebrow.

"I was listening to that, you know," he said with a small smirk.

"Very funny. So is this just payback for what we dished out to you last night? Cause if it is, you've made your point."

"Ah, very perceptive, Swan. However could you have guessed?" he stated sarcastically, sauntering over to her slowly. _Focus, _she reminded herself.

"Well now that we're even I would appreciate if you would not deafen me with your…extremely good taste in music while I'm trying to sleep. Now if you'll excuse me I have to start unpacking. I don't think there's any point in trying to go back to bed."

Emma turned to leave. She was stopped short by his voice, more eager than she would have expected.

"Wait! I could um...be of some use to you. I've got a good set of arms. Allow me to help you get fully moved in." His voice was wavering slightly and she couldn't tell if he was nervous or just surprised at himself for offering to help people he'd only just met.

As she turned back to him, her face was full of uncertainty. Should she let this stranger into her home? Then again...they weren't exactly strangers anymore. Having been in each other's homes in nothing more than their skimpy pajamas, they were fairly acquainted by now. It was time for a leap of faith.

"Sure..." she began."I'd like that." She finally managed to break out a small smile. It had no traces of sarcasm or snarkiness in it, but it was purely there because she was happy.

His face lit up as if he were almost eccentric at her response.

"Don't get too excited, Jones. Give me an hour to get dressed. Then you can come on over," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I look forward to us meeting again," he said with a bow. _Who does this dork think he is? _She asked herself with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Emma laughed as she walked out of his apartment and into the hall, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Pants. Check. Blouse. Check. Shoes and jewelry and hair and makeup. Check.

For once, she would actually be decent in front of her neighbor.

"Henry!" she called into the other room. She could already hear the gunfire from his video game.

"What mom?" was his muffled reply.

"Our new neighbor, Killian is coming over in a minute to help us unpack. It would be much appreciated if you set down the game console and gave us a hand?"

"Mooooooommmm. I'm almost to level 25!"

She strolled into the living room and to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Well, you can reach level 25 after we get unpacked and settled in."

"Please mom?"

Sigh. She was a sucker for his puppy dog eyes and whiney voice.

"Alright, kid. But only because I know what comes on level 25," she replied with a grin.

"Uh huh…are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you want to be alone with the attractive new neighbor?"

Emma choked on her orange juice. This kid was way too observant for his age.

"Henry!" she scolded.

"Sorry mom! But you know that I've always been able to read you like a book."

She rolled her eyes, knowing what he said was true. Henry had been the only good thing in her life for years. He was like a shoulder she could lean on, despite being only 12 years old. He was her rock, which of course caused him to mature much faster than most of his friends. Not many people would expect such a young mother to raise such a responsible kid. But she had promised herself long ago that just because she had had a shitty childhood with terrible morals and no one telling her right from wrong, didn't mean her son had to go through the same thing.

_Knock knock knock._

"Oh, mom, better go greet your boyfriend."

"Henry, we met last night for about 2 minutes. Give it a rest."

Getting closer to the door, Emma found herself fiddling with her hair and clothing, making sure she looked presentable. He had only ever seen her either half asleep or half asleep plus the addition of old ratty pajamas. First impressions were certainly out the window for the both of them. But a good third impression was not entirely out of the question.

When she opened the door, she was met with his usual cocky grin. He raised an eyebrow and it made her heart flutter inside her chest. The smallest things this man did made her insides turn to mush. Not to mention that he had cleaned up as well. He wasn't in his boxers this time, which she wasn't sure if she should have been relieved or disappointed about. His legs were covered by a pair of form fitting Levi's and on top he had a light blue t-shirt with a (quite sexy) leather jacket over it, which somehow brought out the blue in his eyes even more than usual.

"Well, darling, isn't it nice to see you again. Although this time, I see, you have abandoned the bedhead look?" he teased, which she met with a half grin and a blush. "I must say, as much as I adored you when you were in your jimjams, I am not completely blinded by your taste in street wear fashion."

"Uh…thanks?" She knew her face was getting redder by the second and she was beginning to scold herself for being so frail, bending under the influence of his words so easily. "You clean up pretty nice yourself. But I must say, I am missing the pirate ship boxers."

His smile spread across his whole face and he began to go red. _Glad to know I'm not the only one blushing here, _she mentally noted.

"So I hear that there is some unpacking that needs to be done..."

"'Some' doesn't even begin to cover it. We brought way more than we should have from New York. Follow me."

She turned to lead him to the kitchen, and they had barely gone 5 feet when Emma heard a thump from behind her. She turned around quickly, only to discover Killian face down on the floor with a few knocked over boxes on his side. Her laughter bubbled over and she clutched her chest as to try to stop herself. Making her way over to him to give him a hand, she noticed that he was laughing, too.

"Sorry, love! Didn't mean any harm to your boxes!"

She spoke through her laughter, "please! Jones, I shouldn't have had them in the way."

"Ha…I guess I'm just a bit clumsy," he admitted with a grin, "but hey I make up for it with my skills in bed." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and smiled.

She smiled back at him and rolled her eyes, her laughter now fading away.

"You are something else."

"Ah, that I am, love."

She shoved him lightly on the arm. (Fuck he was ripped too? Of course).

"Just start unpacking you idiot."

"Oh wait! I almost forgot!" Without another word, he had run out of her apartment as quickly as he had come in. No more than 15 seconds later, he came bounding back in with a candle the size of his head in his hands. He presented it to her with a slight bow. "A housewarming gift for you, my lady."

Emma opened her mouth, not quite knowing how to respond. "I think you're living in the wrong century _my good sir_," she said with a hint of mockery in her voice.

"Oi! You going to accept my gift or not?" he asked, still bowing.

She laughed and took the candle from his grasp and he stood back up. She looked at the label of the candle and her smile began to fade into a look of shock. _Cinnamon Spice._

"Cinnamon?" she asked.

"Yeah. Last night I noticed you had cinnamon on top of your cocoa. Not many people do that so I figured you must like cinnamon. It's not much but –"

"No. It's perfect. I didn't even think you were paying that much attention last night. Thank you." She smiled wholeheartedly at him and he smiled back. They held each other's gaze and they seemed to have forgotten the world around them until Killian broke the silence.

"So! Boxes!"

Emma quickly blinked herself out of her daze. "Oh yes. Those…"

* * *

They had been going through boxes for about an hour, sorting things into groups: breakable, not breakable, cups, plates, utensils, etc. each of them being assigned to a particular group. It had become sort of a game for them, seeing who could find the most items that fit in their group per box. Eventually, there was laughter and teasing and several broken plates and glasses, but Emma didn't care. This was the most fun she had had in a long time with a man other than Henry.

"Care to grab the next box, Jones?" she suggested after going through yet another box full of cups and plates. (Emma had won that round).

"Why, I would be honored, dear Swan," he replied with a gentlemanly nod of his head. Whatever tension had been between them before had been tucked away, replaced by comfort and ease. They were getting to know each other. They were having fun. Not to mention that she was learning quite a bit about him.

So far she knew that he worked down by the docks fixing boats and leading private groups out on the water on the weekends. He had a brother named Liam who he was very close with but he rarely saw due to his still living in Northern Ireland, where his family grew up. He had been involved with a married woman a few years back and was heartbroken for a while after she left him. This fact led to an awkward silence between them, until Killian dropped and broke yet _another _wine glass, resulting in the two of them busting out laughing for about the sixth time within a duration of 15 minutes.

She was a bit more cryptic with her backstory. There wasn't much information about her past that she wanted someone she had just met to know. She told him about her ex fiancé in New York, Walsh, and how he had been becoming hostile to the point where he was dangerous at times. The thoughts about him still haunted her sometimes, but it was getting better. She was angrier about it than she was upset.

Killian made his way back to her with a new box in his arms. He set it down in front of her gently.

"Shall we open it?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I think we shall," she answered with a teasing smirk.

With one smooth motion, he swung open the flaps of the box. There was a small piece of fabric sitting on top. He reached in and pulled it out. It was a white woolen thing with purple ribbon and a name crocheted into the side of it. It was Emma's baby blanket.

"Well what do we have here? I don't think this is supposed to go in your kitchen, is it Swan? Or is it some weird cooking kink of yours?" he questioned, completely clueless.

She moved fast, jumping up from her spot on the tile floor and snatching it out of his hand, holding it close to her body. "It's nothing."

His look was slack jawed and surprised. "I'm sorry it was just sitting on the top."

_Calm down, Emma. It's not a big deal. Just chill out…_

She sighed, closing her eyes and scolding herself for freaking out so much. "No, no _I'm _sorry. I shouldn't have snapped it's just…this is really important to me and I've been unsure as to where it was since we moved. So…I guess I should be thanking you for finding it, actually."

He looked down at his feet like a shy little boy. "Um…you're welcome. I didn't mean to trigger anything."

There was a heavy silence. When he finally spoke again, his voice was soft and focused.

"You know, Emma…I don't want to pry or anything. But I do know from experience that if there's something you're holding in, the best way to feel better is to let someone into your life so you can talk about it. If you ever decide that you want someone like that…I'm here."

All she could do was stare. Was she hearing this right? "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. I'm a man of honor. I mean what I say."

The intensity and yet simplicity of their eye contact was heavy in the air. She realized how close they were now standing and how they had instinctively turned into each other. In the blink of an eye, without knowing what was even happening, he was leaning in slowly. The blue in his irises were slowly starting to decrease as he closed his eyes and she closed hers. They were inches apart when she heard a voice from the other room.

"Mom!" Henry called.

Emma's eyes shot open, noticing the proximity at which they were standing, and quickly stepped away.

"Henry if you want to speak to me you can come in here instead of yelling."

She could feel herself blushing. She could see _him _blushing. They were about to kiss. How is that possible? They had known each other for a day. What was even happening?

"Sorry about my son," she turned to Killian awkwardly. Why was she apologizing to him? It's not like they were doing anything really…

But he didn't seem fazed. In fact, he seemed to be grinning to himself.

"What?" she asked him incredulously.

"If I didn't know any better, Swan, I would say that we were about to kiss."

Her voice was caught in her throat. She had to force out her next words. "So what if we were?"

"So…I wouldn't mind if that were the case."

It was like her was staring laser beams into her eyes. She was caught under the spell of his stare and when she tried to break it, he only drew her back in with his smirk. Finally, she managed to grin back at him. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Henry finally walked into the room, phone in his hand.

"Mom, Grace wants me to go to the play castle to hang out. Can I go?"

"Henry, you met her 2 days ago at the park. You hardly know her!"

"Her dad will be there. It's fine mom."

Her motherly instincts had been on high alert lately, what with the new town and new people. Closing her eyes tightly and shaking her head she said, "Fine. Go. Be careful and call me when you get there."

"Thanks mom. Wait...is this that neighbor?" Henry inquired, giving a knowing look to his mother.

"Yes! Henry this is Killian Jones. Killian this is my son, Henry."

Killian held his hand out to Henry, like the gentleman he was proving himself to be. "Nice to meet you, my good sir. You have quite the mother here."

Henry chuckled. "I know. She's pretty great, huh?" he responded knowingly.

Killian glanced over to Emma for a brief moment. "Yeah," he said, "pretty great."

"Well I should go. I don't want to keep Grace waiting. Bye Mr. Jones!" Henry shouted as he hopped off to the door.

"Just Killian, lad! Just Killian!"

And with that, the door closed and they were alone.

A short silence ensued before they turned to each other with silly grins on their faces and erupted into laughter.

"That is quite the boy you've got!" Killian complimented.

"Oh yeah. He's something. He gets everything he wants. I spoil him too much. It's a habit."

"Well I like him. Seems like you've done a great job at raising him."

"Why thank you, sir, you're so kind. But now I think we are in dire need of a wine break!" Emma suggested.

Killian laughed his hearty laugh again. "Yes! With the glasses I have actually managed not to break."

Five minutes later they each had a glass of chardonnay in their hand and were standing in the kitchen talking.

"So. Henry," Killian initiated, "He got himself a girlfriend already?"

"Oh goodness no. If I'm being honest, he doesn't seem completely interested in girls just yet. I think he's somewhere in between the cooties and the crush stages."

"Ah. I see. Well I like the lad. Hanging with the ladies any chance he gets. Reminds me of me."

"Ha, ha very funny," Emma said with a smile.

And so they stood, alone in the kitchen, amidst the clutter of boxes and scattered objects. They were quiet for a while, just drinking their wine in silence. Then Killian spoke.

"I say that we need to make a toast," he held out his glass and cleared his throat, "to the fact that instead of at some bar in the city right now, I'm with a great blonde woman, who I could possibly bed later…" he said with a smirk, on responding in her shaking her head with a small laugh. "To Emma and Henry. To my wonderful new neighbors. To a new start."

Emma held her glass up and clinked it with his. "To a new start."


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Moving In**

**Part 2**

A week had passed. The unpacking was still in progress, but going much faster due to the extra set of hands. Killian would come over every morning, always with a smug grin and a raise of his eyebrow. By the end of the week, he didn't even bother knocking anymore. Emma knew to keep the door unlocked and Killian eventually knew to just let himself in.

The days when Henry decided to help were her favorite. She loved to watch how well Killian got along with him. Henry had never had much of a father figure, and even though Killian was a fairly new addition to their lives, he treated Henry like he was his own. He made him laugh and taught him tricks on how to get out of doing chores (which Emma was not particularly grateful for). But one of the best parts of the day was when it was time for Killian to leave. He would stand at the door of his apartment and she would stand at the door of hers, right across the hall from him. Then the staring contest would commence! Whoever lost was on lunch duty the next day. (Despite the fact that the kitchens in both of their apartments worked completely fine, the burgers at Granny's Diner next door were just too irresistible to pass up). Emma usually won, but that's only because Killian couldn't stand to see her lose.

The next morning, Emma barely heard the door open. She and Henry had gotten an early start on unpacking his room, and they were currently in the middle of a very intense pillow fight. Feathers weren't flying just yet, but their laughter was enough to prevent Emma from noticing as Killian walked through the entrance to Henry's bedroom.

"I feel betrayed!" she heard Killian exclaim, causing her to jump, tripping over the side of Henry's bed and falling on top of her pillow with laughter coursing through her. "Not only did you start without me but you had a _pillow fight, _too_?! _Swan, how could you do this?" he stared at her, the teasing in his voice evident and light and playful.

She locked eyes with him and gave him a smile that lit up her whole face. Shaking her head while trying to contain her laughter, she picked her pillow up from the ground and threw it at his head. He laughed it off before taking it to the head of Henry's bed and putting it down, fluffing it all the while.

"Sorry, Killian! My mom and I just got a bit carried away," Henry explained.

Killian reached down and ruffled Henry's hair playfully. "It's alright, lad! Why don't we get started on some of these boxes, eh? We've got a lot of work to do."

Henry ran to the other side of his room to grab a box as Emma made her way to Killian, her arms crossed in front of her. She smiled up at his face and he looked back at her.

"Good morning, love," he whispered to her, sending a slight shiver down her spine, which she decided to write off as nothing more than a result of the draft coming from the open window. But who was she kidding herself.

"Good morning to you, as well," she countered. "It's probably good you got here when you did. Otherwise we would be dealing with a mess of feathers to clean up."

He only lightly chuckled in response.

They spent the next 45 minutes going through boxes, much like they had been doing for the past week. They talked about Henry and if he was looking forward to school and if he had made any friends yet. Killian's interest made Emma glow on the inside and out. She could tell that it made Henry happy, too; him finally having someone who was truly interested in him and the occurrences in his life. Killian left around noon to get lunch and suddenly there was an eerie silence in the air. It wasn't that Emma and Henry didn't love to have fun with each other, but it just felt like there was a piece of the puzzle missing.

"So, mom," Henry began, "what exactly is going on with you and Killian?"

"Henry we have been over this. What's going on is that Killian is a nice man who enjoys coming over so he can help us get settled in. That's all there is to it."

Henry gave his mother a look of disbelief. "I'm pretty sure that helping us unpack is _not _the reason he enjoys coming over here every single day."

Emma sighed, knowing in the back of her mind that her son could be right. She put her hand on her head in frustration. "Henry you know what it's like for me. I mean, you saw what happened with Walsh."

"Mom…not every guy is gonna leave you and not every guy is gonna betray you." Henry assured her. The look in his eyes was a mixture between certainty in what he was telling her and worry that she would never find happiness again. He had spent his childhood with only one parent, and as soon as he was old enough, Emma had told him the truth about his dad. Ever since then, Henry's main priority had always been looking out for his mother.

She held out her arms and pulled him close to her. It was times like this where she knew that she would be completely lost without him at her side. "You know I love you, right?"

She felt him chuckle. "You only tell me every day."

Placing her chin on the top of his head, she closed her eyes and grinned. Even when the door opened again, they didn't pull apart.

"It looks like I missed a hugfest…any chance I could join in?" she heard Killian's voice in the room again, teasing and housing a smirk.

She finally let go of Henry, walking over to where Killian had placed the bags of food, the heavenly scent of Granny's burgers wafting out of them.

"In your dreams, Jones," she said, pulling a fry out of one of the bags and popping it into her mouth.

"Oh, Emma, believe me when I say, you don't want to know the contents of my dreams," he countered with a suggestive smirk.

They distributed the food before sitting on the edge of Henry's bed and digging in.

"You know, lad," Killian started, speaking in Henry's direction, "I was thinking that you might want to come with me for a round on my boat this weekend. What d'ya say?"

Henry's face perked up, his eyes suddenly bright with interest.

"Are you kidding? I would love that!" Henry answered. He stood up to walk over to Killian, giving him a high five. "But wait…can my mom come, too?"

Killian looked over to where Emma was sitting right next to him, his soft eyes falling upon her gaze. "I certainly have no opposition to that suggestion. What do you say, love? Care to join us?" His gentle voice was enough to make her melt, and she mentally admired the way he could speak to Henry one moment with that playful tone of his and the next minute his heavy, accented vocal quality was flowing from his lips.

"I'm not sure…Killian I don't want to impose –"

"Oh, come on, lass! It will be a great chance for you to see the town, and I can assure you that there is no one more qualified to show you all it has to offer," he countered with his usual leer.

Emma thought it over. She wasn't too keen on the idea, even though her instincts were telling her that she should give it a shot. "I'm sure it will be fun with just you and Hen –"

"Emma," Killian purred, cutting her off, "it will be quite the adventure." It was nice hearing him call her by her first name. He was so close to her face now that she could feel his breath, warm and comforting, as he reached up and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The physical contact made her shiver, and she pulled away quickly as to not fully fall under his spell.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a small trip around the town," she eventually sighed, letting herself give in to the temptation of not only getting to know the town, but spending time with her neighbor and her son, the two people she felt the most comfortable with.

Henry and Killian's faces simultaneously broke into smiles. Emma stood up off the bed, now finished with her meal, and grabbed another box from the corner of the room, trying not to blush as Killian's grin still lingered as he gazed at her from his spot on the bed.

The unpacking commenced yet again and they worked diligently all day, going through all the remaining boxes in Henry's room. By 9 pm, Henry had passed out on his bed and Emma and Killian were doing their best not to wake him.

"I suppose I had better be off," Killian muttered quietly, sounding almost disappointed.

"Of course," Emma replied, realizing for the first time that she didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay. She wanted to feel anything but lonely that night. But she knew that she wasn't being realistic.

They walked out of Henry's room together until they both stood, facing each other at the door of her apartment. She noticed that she was staring shyly down at her feet and she wasn't saying anything. But neither was he.

_Say something, you idiot, _she encouraged herself. Her heart rate was beginning to quicken and she could have sworn that she could actually hear the blood pumping through her veins.

"Thank you, again, for the boat thing. I think Henry is really going to enjoy it," Emma spoke, finally working up the courage to say something. She looked up at his face, only to be met with piercing blue eyes and a soft smile that was much closer to her than she had previously thought.

He moved so that his shoulder was leaning against the wall next to them, giving her the same look he always did, raising his eyebrow and cocking his head to the side like a puppy. It made her heart melt. "And you?"

Emma frowned. "What?"

"Are you going to enjoy it?" he clarified with a smile.

Emma couldn't help but blush and look down at her feet again like a shy schoolgirl. "We'll have to wait and see," she told him with a sly smirk.

Emma could feel the room getting warmer. Their stares were so intense on each other that neither one was blinking, reminding her of their many staring contests that took place at the end of every day. But this one was much different. They weren't searching for a winner here.

Before Emma could stop herself, she was leaning up to plant a quick kiss on his right cheek, brushing her lips against his scruff. Coming down, she smiled at him and he looked at her like she was the only thing in the entire world that mattered.

As their gazes locked again, she began to let loose the giggles that had built up inside of her. She had never been one to be shy or timid with guys, but something about this one made her feel like a teenager again.

Suddenly, she felt his fingers tender on her chin, lifting her head up and giving her a smile, not a smirk, but a true smile that showed that he was happy, and leaning in to sweep his lips lightly over hers. Despite being caught off guard, Emma responded immediately, putting her hands on his chest and tilting her head up to sink in. His hands came up to carefully touch her shoulders, the heat from them warming every inch of her body. Before she could even begin to enjoy it, it was over. They were pulling away, though their hands were still on each other.

They stood there, just breathing steadily, until one of them finally spoke.

"Goodnight, Swan," Killian murmured to her, his forehead still pressed firmly to hers.

"Goodnight, Jones."

He let go of her shoulders slowly, not wanting to break their touch, and when he finally did, she felt cold from where his hands had been. She removed hers from his chest, and before she could put them to her sides, he pulled them to him and kissed them briefly before letting go. He didn't take his eyes off of her until the door to her apartment was fully shut.

"How tall is he? Does he have a hot bod..? Have you slept with him yet? Emma I need to know _everything!" _

Her best friend from New York, Ruby, was currently berating her on the topic of Killian Jones and she began to wonder if telling her about their shared moment was a mistake.

Ever since she and Killian had kissed the night before, Emma wanted to feel like every normal woman would after she'd been kissed by an attractive man with a sexy accent: light, bubbly, like she was on cloud nine. And while that had been her initial reaction, she was beginning to agonize over it. She had tried to have a normal, domestic relationship back in the city with Walsh and everyone knew how that had turned out. Emma was not one for commitment, and while she knew nothing for certain, she knew that the feelings for Killian that were starting to surface were not something she could ignore; not just another thing she could put walls up to block out in order to avoid complication or, in recent circumstances, pain.

"Slow down, Ruby," she encouraged. Conversations with this girl could turn into day long discussions, and she only had an hour before she and Henry were planning on heading down to the docks to meet Killian. "I don't even know why I'm calling you over this, to be honest with you."

"So I take it you haven't slept with him yet…"

"Ruby!"

She could hear her friend's elongated sigh over the phone. "You called me because of a man. That is how I know this is a serious situation," Ruby affirmed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emma questioned. Was she really that easy to read?

"It means that I know you. And I know that you don't talk to me about men unless you're starting to feel some serious shit about them, good or bad. Remember Walsh?"

How could she forget? "Of course I remember Walsh. Ruby, I would appreciate it if we didn't dwell on this any longer."

"Oh no, no, no, sister. You brought this up. We're talking about it," Ruby pushed.

There was no use in fighting it. Relationship talk was Ruby's specialty and there was no way she was going to let Emma get out of this one. So, giving in, Emma fell onto the couch and waited for her friend to begin her rant.

"Now," Ruby finally began, "I am going to ask you some questions. But you can only answer with yes or no."

"Ruby I don't thin-"

"Ah! No. Listen to me for I am all-knowing."

"You're fucking pathetic is what you are…" Emma muttered under her breath.

"Nah you love me. Don't try and change the subject! Now…like I said. Only yes or no. No comments. Nothing. Ready?"

Emma let out a heavy sigh. "Ready." She wasn't ready.

"Do you enjoy being around this man?"

Emma didn't have to ponder that one for long. She really had been enjoying his company all week, and now that he wasn't around for just part of the day, she felt lonely from the loss of his presence. "Yes."

Ruby spoke again, "Does Henry like him?"

Another easy one. "Yes."

"Is he nice to you?"

"Of course. Ruby, what is the point of this?"

Ruby growled through her teeth like she always did when she was frustrated. "Emma Swan you are ruining the game. Next question! Does he like you?"

A little tougher. She thought he did. If he didn't, why had he kissed her? But there was always that lingering doubt… "Yes," she ultimately decided on.

She could hear Ruby grinning on the other side. "Do you like him?"

"...Yes," she said, after hesitating for a brief moment.

"Last question: can you see yourself being happy with him?"

There it was. The question that seemed to have only one obvious answer and yet a million more at the same time. She had clearly been happy with him for the short time they had known each other. In fact, it was a sort of happiness that Emma rarely had the pleasure of feeling. It was the kind of happiness she experienced when she was with Henry; when she saw her son happy and was able to forget every awful thing that had ever happened to her because that feeling overpowered it, even if it were just for a moment. Much like that, Killian just had a way of making her feel…exhilarated. But how long would that feeling linger? Was it a temporary thing that she was experiencing in the midst his romantic gesture or was it something that was there for the long haul?

She didn't know how long she sat in silence, contemplating her answer, but knowing that a simple yes or no could never even begin to describe what she was truly feeling. It could have been years for all she cared, but she was eventually pulled back into reality by the sound of Ruby's voice.

"Earth to Emma…"

Emma blinked rapidly, coming out of her daze. "Sorry, Ruby. That's, uh…that's a lot to think about."

There was another pause before Ruby impatiently piped in again. "So? Yes or no?"

With one last deep breath, Emma spoke. "Yes."

It was a good day to be down at the docks. There was a slight breeze in the air and the sun was barely behind the clouds, quickly descending as the afternoon morphed into early evening. Emma and Henry made their way to the rendezvous point at Killian's boat.

Emma watched as Killian stepped out onto the deck, laying eyes on him for the first time since the night before. She was suddenly feeling nervous, like all of this was a mistake. Like maybe they shouldn't have come. But he was dressed in that leather jacket of his, and his hair was blowing in the wind, giving it that sex-tousled look she had grown to love. Irresistible.

"Killian!" Henry called, running to the boat and stepping onto it carefully, reminding her that he was part of the reason they were there. Henry needed to get out and see the town and have someone other than his mother to keep him company. _ Stop being such a child, _she thought to herself. _Just go with this. No big deal. Remember what Ruby said. Just go with it…_

She hadn't even realized how fast she had been walking until she was hitting her leg on the side of his boat and nearly falling over the edge of the dock and into the water below. She gasped and she wasn't sure if it was because of the shock of feeling like she was falling, or the firm hands that were now around her waist and helping her onto the deck.

"Easy there, love," Killian's warm voice spoke, sending goose bumps along the skin on her arms and just about everywhere else on her body.

His hands rested there for just a bit longer, taking the moment to look down at her and wink, before moving away from her to greet Henry.

Emma's breath was still caught in her throat even after he had walked away and watching how he was with Henry didn't make it any better. She saw how Killian patted his head like a father and bent down to talk to him at his level. It made her smile. It made her melt.

Killian motioned for them to follow him, and he led them to the steering mechanism. Emma wasn't too educated in the field of sailboats and their properties, but she could infer that this was where the boat was controlled.

"Swan, could you reach over and untie us from the dock, please?" Killian asked, motioning toward the side of the boat. Doing as she was told, she reached over and undid the rope from the dock and she could feel the boat beginning to drift out onto the water.

Killian laughed heartily. "I think you're a natural at this, love."

"Surprised, Jones?"

He raised his eyebrows and lifted his head slightly. "Not in the very least."

She stood for a while, watching him explain to Henry how to work the controls. As they set off onto the water, she couldn't help but close her eyes and take in the breeze blowing through her hair and on her face, breathing in the salty air. She hadn't felt this peaceful in months. Savoring the moment, she opened her eyes and decided to take a stroll around the boat.

She shifted over to the front of it and just stood; thinking about how fast hers and Henry's lives had changed. A month ago they were in New York, content for the most part. Walsh's proposal had caught her off guard and it took her a long time to actually agree to it. When she finally did, he became violent, hitting her over silly things and yelling at her if she made any mistakes. Thank God for Henry, for he was the one who pulled his mother out of that relationship, opening her eyes and making her realize that she did not need another heartbreaking relationship in her life. She lost her job not long after, and took that as a sign. A new start was needed. Somewhere where they didn't know anyone. Somewhere that didn't have any bad memories tied to it. So here they were in a small town in Maine. And they were on a boat…why was that again?

"Mind if I join you, darling?" Killian's voice startled her out of her daydream. Oh yes. It was Killian's boat. That's why.

She turned around quickly to find that he was already close enough to touch her, though he didn't, waiting for her permission before doing anything that might send up a red flag. He was grinning, amused at the fact that he made her jump.

"Um…sure," she offered. He came and stood right next to her, the warmth from his body radiating off of him and sending searing heat through her veins. Neither one of them said anything for what felt like a lifetime.

The sun was beginning to set, and Emma couldn't help realizing that this looked like quite a good setting for some sort of romantic movie, where the man confesses his love for the woman in front of a beautiful sunset and then they kiss as the camera pans out and the screen fades to black. These were the things she used to dream about when she was a girl, but never thought they were actually realistic. But now, standing with him, she began to wonder if it were possible.

Finally, he spoke. "The lad is below deck. I think he's enjoying playing captain for a day." She knew he was smiling, despite that they were still not looking at one another.

Emma hummed in response, not wanting to say anything stupid, knowing her mouth would surely betray her if she opened it.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her wrist, fingers inching their way down to tangle with hers. She complied, muscles beginning to tense, palm becoming sweaty at the touch of his hand. Slowly, he turned into her, leaning his forehead gently against hers and closing his eyes. Her heart rate quickened, and she wondered if his was doing the same.

Then his lips were on hers again. He was sinking into it. She was leaning up to ensure their connection. She could feel his hands on her waist, tender and caring, and she reached up to put hers on his shoulders. It was a chaste kiss, but long and lingering. She felt him lightly nibble on her bottom lip, and she sighed despite herself, bringing her arms up to encircle his neck.

As they pulled apart, she realized that she wanted more. Their breaths intermingling and their hands on each other, she took deep breaths, trying to restrain herself from going in for another round.

"Love, I've been meaning to tell you…" Killian began.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

The corners of his lips turned up into a smirk. "I quite fancy you, darling."

Her heart skipped a beat, for that was the only confirmation she needed. All the worry that she had built up inside her was now fading away.

"Is that so?" she coaxed quietly.

"Oh I believe it is," he growled, kissing her again, just briefly, before letting go of her completely and stepping back.

"What are you doing?" Emma questioned with a curious raise of her eyebrow.

He was standing in front of her with his hands behind his back and his feet together. He looked quite proper and his head was held high.

"Emma Swan. We have known each other for a little over a week, is this correct?"

Emma did the math quickly in her head. "Uh…yes?"

"And we have gotten along fetchingly; if I do say do myself."

She giggled, slowly moving closer to him. "Yes, I would say so."

"Well then. I would like to take this chance to ask you out. On a proper date. Not unpacking boxes. Not babysitting Henry (as much as I love the lad). A real date. In a restaurant. Just the two of us. What do you say?" he suddenly bent down into a bow, arms outstretched like he was some sort of prince.

Emma laughed, surprised at his sudden show of chivalry, and took hold of his wrists, coaxing him standing again and pulling him to her for another searing kiss.

"Is that a yes, then?" he questioned sarcastically, holding her closely to him by her waist.

Emma smiled, before going to press her lips to his. "Yes," she spoke against his mouth, and she felt his smirk before they sunk back into their cliché, sunset, romantic movie worthy kiss.

* * *

**_Hello! So not the most eventful chapter but...at least we finally got to see a bit of Captain Swan action. Wonder how that date is going to turn out..._**

**_Just a few things:_**

**_Would you guys like to see smut in the last chapter? I've never written it before, but I'm willing to give it a go, if that's what you all want. Tell me in a review if you want to see it. If I don't get any reviews about it, I'll write it very mild so make sure to let me know._**

**_Also, I'm going to be out of town starting on Thursday with zero access to a computer. I'll be able to check reviews and stats and things from my phone, but actually writing anything isn't going to happen. *cries forever*. Sooooo the last chapter won't be out for over a week. MY SUMMER IS SO BUSY I'M SO SORRY._**

**_Thanks for all of your reviews! I know that this is super fluffy so far, but maybe we'll see some action/angst in the next chapter...it's always a possibility. I just really like fluff ok. SO YES REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCOME! Remember to tell me if you want smut or no smut. xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving In**

**Part 3**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment. If I did own them, it would probably be all Captain Swan scenes and the show would go nowhere. So best to leave that to Adam & Eddy.**  
_

_**WARNING! Possibility of triggers in this chapter for attempts at sexual assault and abuse.**_

_**NOTICE: I've changed the rating to M because of how I decided to end this chapter. Read at your own risk ;)**_

* * *

In the morning, she could still taste him on her lips; his musky aroma haunting her all through the night. Henry had given her the "I-told-you-so" look every chance he got, and when Killian stopped by with coffee and donuts, Henry continuously dropped hints about how he was going to be spending that evening with an old New York friend who was in town, which, obviously, resulted in a smirk from Killian and a blush from Emma.

As she got ready that night, she thought of these things. It had only been about a week and a half and she was already seeing him. That wasn't exactly like her. She had always been the type of girl who preferred one night stands to serious relationships. Ever since Neal, at least. But with Killian, it was like they had known each other for years. He was so familiar to her.

_Knock knock knock._

There he was. Emma took a deep intake of breath before moving towards the door. When she opened it, she barely had a chance to get a word out before he was leaning down and kissing her passionately. Her hands were on his face, and his on her waist, and they swayed for a few moments before Emma recovered from the shock, finally closing her eyes and enjoying it. He tasted like rum, a flavor she was becoming accustomed to.

With one last peck against her smiling mouth, he pulled away, standing with his hands behind his back and Emma standing with her hands on her hips, breathing deeply.

"What was that for?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, walking to him and throwing her arms playfully around his neck.

"What? Can I not kiss my woman hello if I please?" he countered with an eyebrow lift of his own, kissing her lightly on the nose and staring her in the eye with an intense gaze.

_His _woman. The way those words made her feel. She was overwhelmed, but excited. She had butterflies, but not the nervous kind. The kind you get when you're so happy and thrilled that you feel as if nothing can bring you down from your high.

Emma shuffled her feet for a moment before laughing and pulling back from him, taking his hand and leading him out the front door. He shut it behind her and they walked down the hall with hands intertwined and arms brushing together, swinging them as they strode.

"So where are we off to tonight?" Emma questioned in a spirited tone.

"I thought we could hit The Rabbit Hole. It's just down the street and it's a Tuesday night so it shouldn't be too crowded. What do you say, love?" he offered.

Emma looked over sideways at him. "I thought you said we were going to a restaurant?" she queried with a furrow of her brow.

"Oh please. Restaurants are so…awkward. A bar is far more," he paused and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "intimate."

Emma shivered before recovering and asking, "Intimate how?"

"Well, bars just seem more comfortable of an environment so people feel as if they can…I don't know…'let loose' while in them. Or something like that…" Killian tried to explain with a wave of his hand.

Emma laughed. "Alright well I guess you have a point. I was a bartender in Boston a long time ago. Sometimes the atmosphere is just…carefree."

"That's my girl! Agreeing with me even when I don't make much sense."

Her laughter echoed through the hallway as they exited the building, Emma leaning her head on Killian's shoulder.

* * *

Upon arrival, Killian held the door open for Emma like the gentleman he was. When they approached the table in the bar area, he pulled out her stool for her. He was like a prince or a knight in shining armor. No man had ever treated her with such respect, and she had to admit, she was enjoying being a bit spoiled.

They ordered an appetizer plate of nachos and a couple beers, and Emma was lost in thought before Killian spoke, breaking her out of her trance.

"So Emma. Tell me more about yourself."

Emma gave him a look. "Really? You sound like this is the lame first date of one of those fucking online dating services that never work out."

Killian laughed and took another sip of his beer. "You have a point there, lass. Your sense of humor is certainly one of your traits that won me over," he said, taking her hand across the table.

A blush spreading across her face, Emma looked him in the eye, trying to defeat the nerves that were flowing over her. "Well, you know, I'm a very complicated woman with an even more complicated past…"

She was doing it again. She was closing herself off. She could feel it in her voice, the way she always did: trailing off in the middle of a sentence before quickly changing the subject to something that had nothing to do with her or her personal life.

Killian was still looking at her, patience in his eyes, no means of rushing her.

Finally, she took a deep breath and let her thoughts pour out to him. "When I was 17…" she paused, her voice becoming shaky, trying to steady it before she continued. She felt his grip on her hand tighten and she relaxed into the feeling that there was someone with her who cared. "When I was 17 years old, I was in a bad place in my life."

She told him about her history of stealing, although leaving out how she fell into it. She told him about Neal and the stolen car. She told him about how they had fallen in love. She even told him about Tallahassee, the home they had planned to start in the future.

But then she told him how everything had fallen apart. How she stole the watches, how he left her and never came back, how he called the cops on her to be found with the stolen merchandise. By the end of the story, she could feel tears burning her eyes but she would not let them fall, doing what she did best: putting on a face of strength, letting no weakness show through.

He listened intently the whole time, his face changing every time hers did, understanding the pain she must have felt (or was still currently feeling). A heavy silence fell over them when she stopped talking, and the crowds around them in the bar seemed like nothing more than white noise.

"He let you take the fall for his crime?" Killian asked, the utter concern for her in his voice evident. His brow was creased and if she didn't know any better, she would have said that he was upset for her.

Emma let out a half-hearted laugh through her nose. "Yeah. It was…as bit of a shitty night, as you can imagine. And then 2 weeks later I find out I'm pregnant with Henry and…"

Looking up, she saw that Killian had slid off of his barstool, walking slowly over to Emma's side of the round table. She hadn't noticed that a single tear had fallen down her cheek, but became aware of it when he stood just inches away from her face and wiped it away affectionately with his thumb before cradling her head in his hands and kissing her softly. He tasted like beer, but then again, she probably did, too.

Pulling back, he planted another tender kiss on her forehead, and the warmth that spread through her body was something she wanted to always feel.

He spoke softly into her ear. "You deserve so much more than that."

Simple words, really, but they had such an effect on her. They penetrated deep into her mind, finding every horrible thing that had happened to her and overpowering them.

She was having one of those moments you see in books and movies, where everyone around you just fades away. It was nice, for once, to be able to get lost in someone. It was something Emma had been waiting her whole life for. And here she was, in a bar, with a guy who understood her more than any of the men she had dated and known for years, experiencing just that. So she closed her eyes and smiled at the moment.

* * *

An hour, one plate of nachos, and a round of shots later, Killian and Emma were laughing over the drunk people at the bar. There was one guy trying to talk up a woman who looked about 70 years old. Another was still doing multiple shots of "purple nurples" and kept yelling at his friend to come and try it with him, falling over several times in his attempts. It was a perfect night. Emma couldn't remember having this much fun in months. She hadn't even had the time to go out for a drink on her own since they had decided to move.

"I'm gonna head to the ladies' room," Emma informed him.

"Don't hook up with some other guy while you're there!"

Emma giggled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Making her way through the crowds of partyers, she finally reached the bathroom hallway. She walked into the restroom and went straight to the mirror. Her makeup was still intact and her hair still looked good, despite losing some volume. She contemplated whether Killian had been checking her out in her dress that night, ultimately deciding that that was something he would do, given that the dress was rather firm fitting and showed off a good bit of skin.

She wondered if tonight could be…_the _night. She had shaved before she left, she smelled good (and by _god _so did he). Was it too soon? Should they wait? _Oh relax, Emma. You've had one night stands before. _But this was different. She wanted this to be more than a one night stand. She wanted feelings to actually be considered in this. She knew he would never push her into doing something she didn't want to do. The question was, did he want it the same way she did? Or was this just another fling for him that he would be over and done with in a week? _Get out of your head Emma, _she told herself. She had a habit of overthinking things, and she was sure she had been in the bathroom for far longer than was appropriate, so she straightened her dress, put a strand of hair behind her ear, and made her way back into the hallway, deciding to simply go with the flow of the night. Whatever happened would happen.

In the hall, there here was the usual couple making out in the corner, the woman's dress so high on her thigh she was pretty sure they could have done the deed right there, had they wanted to. She averted her eyes and turned her head, not wanting to be nosy, when she felt a tight hand on her shoulder.

"What's up, sexy?" a deep voice asked, causing her to flinch. The man touching her was a tall blonde guy. He looked drunk and tired, and Emma wanted nothing to do with him.

"Thanks, but no thanks, buddy. I'm not interested." She tried to pull away but his grip was too tight on her upper arm. "Ow!"

"Hey! Don't disrespect me, you little whore. I just want to see what's underneath that…pretty little dress of yours." He came closer to her, touching her shoulder and inching the fabric off of it.

She jerked away from his touch, disgusted and scared. "I said I'm not interested, you asshole!"

She turned to walk back to Killian, wanting to be as far away from this man as possible, but was grabbed before she could even take two steps. The man turned her around to face him and began kissing her neck. She could smell the putrid aroma of alcohol on his breath. "Get away from me! Don't fucking touch me!" she yelled.

Finally, his mouth was off her skin, only to be met with something even worse. The back of his hand was on her face before she could run, and she was falling to the ground. She was crying now, becoming more and more aware of the stinging sensation on her right cheek.

Things were becoming muffled. She had hit her head on the floor and she was getting dizzy, but she thought she could just make out the figure of Killian running to the hallway and punching her assaulter. Emma shook it off and stood up. She was not going to be the damsel in distress here, lying helpless on the ground.

"Get your filthy hands off of her you dickhead," Killian sneered before punching him again on the other side of his face.

Emma ran to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Killian you don't have to do this…"

"Yes I do, Emma! He hurt you! He's going to pay."

Emma stepped back before Killian was hit in the side of the face by the man's fist, sending him stumbling back a few feet before regaining his balance. She was surprised at how well he could hit, given that he had obviously consumed a generous amount of alcohol.

"Killian!" Emma yelled.

But he rebounded quickly, kicking the man in the gut with more force than Emma ever thought him capable of omitting, sending him flying backwards into the small table that was poised against the wall and knocking him out.

Suddenly there was a flurry of people. They had an audience. Everyone in the bar was watching the scene fold out in front of them, and Emma could hear the unmistakable sound of police sirens outside the building. Someone must have called the authorities when they saw Emma being assaulted.

Everything was a blur from then on. The sheriff running in, Killian and the man being handcuffed, the other officers asking her if she was okay, if she needed them to call anyone for her, if she needed a shock blanket.

Killian was staring towards her with worry as the cops led him out of the bar along with the drunk man, and Emma could feel her whole body shaking as the officer told her that she would be able to press charges.

Wait.

Did they think that Killian was the one who assaulted her?

Shaking off the shock blanket they had placed around her shoulders and regaining focus, she ran over to the table where they had been seated. Their empty shot glasses and mostly devoured plate of nachos was still sitting there. So was her purse and his jacket, which was still draped over the back of his chair. She reached inside the pocket of it and pulled out his wallet. There was just enough cash in it to pay for the meal and a cab. Leaving 2 twenty dollar bills on the table and grabbing her purse and his jacket, Emma dashed out of the restaurant.

* * *

It hadn't taken her very long to hail a cab and direct the driver to the police station. She had spent the whole ride worrying about Killian, wondering if he was hurt or if he was angry with her, although she wasn't sure why he would be. But now, here she was, sitting at police headquarters waiting for them to release him. She was alone with her thoughts, staring at a wall.

He had stood up for her. He had _fought _for her. He had taken physical assault to protect her. The ache on her cheek from where the drunk man had hit her was dying away, but Killian had taken a pretty hard hit to his temple. Why would someone ever do this for her? She wasn't worth it…was she?

Her eyes were suddenly drawn away from the spot on the wall, seeing Killian up close for the first time since the fight as an officer led him into the lobby. He had a black eye and a gash on the side of his cheek. She did nothing but stare at him, and he stared back, looking relieved that she was okay.

As the officer un-cuffed Killian, Emma stood up and began walking to the door, Killian soon in tow. They were outside now, and he caught up to her, taking her hand, but neither one of them said anything.

They jumped into a cab and gave the cabbie the address of their building. Then it was quiet.

"Emma-"

She was kissing him. She was running her hands all over his body.

He was kissing her. He was running his hands all through her hair.

Coming up for breath, Killian finished his thought. "Emma, please tell me you're okay."

She smiled against him, taking deep breaths. "No one has ever done anything like that for me. I was abused so many times by my ex…no one ever tried to help me. But you…you saved me, Killian. Thank you."

He breathed out through his nose and reached out to twirl a lock of her hair. "I'll always be here to save you," he whispered.

He pulled her into his embrace, and they rode in peace all the way home.

* * *

They were in his apartment, though this was not the scene she had originally pictured. The first aid kit was open on the couch and Killian was currently tending to the small bruise on her cheek. She winced at the cold as he touched an ice pack to her face.

"Sorry, love," he said softly. "Can you just hold that on there?"

"Sure," she whispered, holding it in place.

He reached into the kit to pull out an anti-bacterial wipe, doing his best to carefully tend to the gash on his cheek with it. Emma placed the ice pack on the coffee table.

"Here, let me," she offered, taking the wipe from his hand and gently dabbing his wound. She inched forward on the couch so their legs were just brushing each other. His blue eyes were on hers and she wanted desperately for him to say something.

"I'm sorry this happened," Killian finally said. "I don't know what I was thinking, bringing you there on a first date. I'm such a daft idiot."

"You are not. None of this was your fault, Killian."

"But now the night is ruined and you're hurt and I feel so guilty."

"The night is most certainly not ruined. I'm here. With you. I couldn't ask for anything more."

She had put her hand down from his face and he was now stroking his fingers up and down her arm, giving her chills she knew he could probably feel. She lifted her arm again, touching her fingers smoothly over his cut before running her hand down his face, feeling his scruff. Without even realizing it, she had laid back on the sofa, and he was now looming over her, his face getting closer and closer to hers.

When his lips were on hers she fell back into a trance. It started soft, but became more eager quickly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tangling it with hers. She released a contented sigh as they sat up again, Killian running his hands slowly down her arms to circle her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Her hands were on his chest and she was straddling him now, her dress up around her waist, beginning to slowly rock against the bulge she could feel forming.

He pulled away. "Emma, are you sure? After everything you went through tonight?"

She put her forehead on his. "I'm not planning on letting anything ruin my night with you," she whispered.

He grinned a wicked grin before pulling them even closer than before, arms around her waist and fingers ghosting at the hem of her dress, itching to remove it completely.

Their lips crashed down on each other's again and Emma was slowly starting to unbutton his shirt, taking her time and enjoying every minute of teasing him, hearing him groan as she continued to move against him.

"Bloody hell, Emma," he breathed with a sigh. She was making quick work of the last few buttons, but it still didn't seem fast enough for him. He impatiently ripped the shirt fully off of his chest, sending the remaining buttons flying across the room. She looked down at him from her position on her lap and smirked before reaching down to remove her dress completely. He stopped her.

"No, lass. Let me do it," he growled in her ear.

He took hold of the fabric on her dress and lifted it up over her head, leaving her in only her lacy black bra and panties (which she had purchased specifically for this occasion). His hand came up to trace the curvature of her breast, and she closed her eyes and moaned, suddenly needing more from him.

He leaned down to kiss her skin, placing his lips at the crease of where her neck met her shoulder. Reaching down to undo his pants, she breathed in the smell of him. The dregs of beer and smoke from the holding cell. It was intoxicating.

Pants unbuttoned, Killian stood up, holding her with his lips back on hers, and carried her to his room, tossing her playfully on his bed before slipping his pants off, revealing himself to her completely.

It was merely 5 seconds before he was on her again, his lips catching hers and exploring her mouth with his tongue. She reached down to touch his erect member and felt him groan into her mouth, suddenly flipping them over so she was on him. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, not breaking eye contact all the while. She removed the lace entirely from her chest, tossing it to the side and letting him stare for a brief moment before leaning down to kiss his neck, feeling him caress her left breast, circling her nipple with his thumb. She broke contact for a second, turning them over yet again and putting her arms above her head giving him permission to do what he wanted.

"You're a vision, Emma," he grumbled, crawling on top of her again before kissing his way down her neck and towards her chest.

The flick of his tongue against her nipple made her back arch as she threw her head back and groaned.

"Killian."

He lingered a bit longer on her breasts, giving equal attention to both of them, before running his hands smoothly down her curves, making their way to her panties. He slipped them off in one quick motion, and when he touched her, she knew she needed him.

"Killian, please!" she begged. "Now. Please."

She was breathing heavily, and he gave her that raised eyebrow look.

"All in good time, my lady," he whispered before stroking her again, making his way around her folds. She whimpered, Killian now kissing his way back up her stomach, but starting at the lowest possible point, fingers still poised on her clit, circling it in a slow motion.

"You're so wet for me, Emma," he sighed against her skin. Emma was breathing heavily now, wanting him inside her more and more by the second. The kisses he was leaving on her body were warm and soft but teasing.

When he reached her chest again, he stopped to look at her face, the need for him evident.

"I'm ready whenever you are," she spoke, breathing heavily.

"Oh, darling. I've always been ready for you."

With one thrust, he was in her, setting a fast pace right away, rocking back and forth. Her gasps were rapid, and when she closed her eyes, there were fireworks of all different colors. He left light butterfly kisses on her chest as he moved, making her moan with pleasure. As he slowed slightly, she grabbed his shoulders, feeling every muscle. He pulled in and out and in and out again and again until they were both gasping for breath.

They made their way to their release, watching each other intently as they came, memorizing one another's expressions and crying out the other's name. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily into the side of her neck. The feel of his sweaty skin on hers was just as pleasurable as having him inside her. Her hands were on his back, rubbing lightly up and down as they both caught their breaths.

He fell to the side of her, stroking her arm as she closed her eyes and took one deep breath.

"It's been so long since I've had sex," Emma laughed.

Killian snickered against her shoulder. "Well, I hope I did a satisfactory job."

Emma turned on her side to face him and kissed him slowly, tasting the sweat that had formed around his mouth.

"I can assure you that you were far more than satisfactory," she muttered against his lips.

He smiled and kissed her again, and for once in her life, she was completely content with everything.

"I'm an orphan."

They had been lying under the sheets, limbs tangled and lips touching any skin they could find, for the past hour. There was some small talk, but what compelled Emma to suddenly say those three words, she would never know.

Killian pulled back to look at her, though she was staring at the ceiling. "What?"

"I thought you should know the whole truth about my past. I'm an orphan. I was in the foster system until I was 16. Then I ran away. I couldn't take it. And that's when…"

She trailed off, but Killian understood. "That's when you met Neal."

"He was the first ray of sunshine in my life for years. And then it was all torn away in one single moment." She knew she was shedding a few tears, but she didn't mind now. She was completely open to Killian. Vulnerable.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder and reassuringly stroked her hair. "And now you have Henry."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah. Now I have Henry." She turned into his arms, placing her hands on his chest. "And you."

He stared at her emerald green eyes, entranced by the illumination of them in the dark bedroom. "I think I love you, Emma Swan."

She met his eyes, mouth opening slightly, but deciding against saying anything. She had studied his face intently over the past hour, and she ran her finger around the outline of his jaw. She loved his scruff and she loved his gentle voice. She loved the way he was currently lying so close to her, arms wrapped around her in a sense of protection and right leg nestled between both of hers. No words were spoken. Instead, she nuzzled against his neck, happy to be enclosed in his embrace.

They soon fell asleep, both lost in the feel of each other. And when Emma awoke the next morning with Killian still holding her tightly, she knew that she loved him, too.

* * *

_**YAY! I got this finished a lot quicker than i thought I was going to! **_

_**My first attempt at writing smut...PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME! I'm not sure i'll ever write it again I'm just so awkward. **_

_**So this is sadly the last chapter :( but do not despair...there is an epilogue coming! It will be short, but I feel as if we need a bit more closure on the end of this story, dontcha think?**_

_**Well reviews are always welcome (I love getting them). Hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Epilogue

**Moving In **

**Epilogue**

He had a way of making her smile to the point of laughing, even if it was for no reason.

He had a habit of touching her every moment he was near her.

He had a way of making her feel like a princess every time they made love.

He had a way of doing things to her that no one else ever could.

And now, as she watched him carry a big box full of his belongings into her apartment, her heart felt like it was jumping out of her chest. Excitement and love and nerves were coursing through her entire body. This was a huge step, and while she had talked it over with Killian and Henry multiple times, the fear in the back of her mind still existed to worry her.

Setting the box down, Killian noticed Emma's face, pale, distant, distracted. She saw out of the corner of her eye that he was walking closer to her but it didn't register until his arms were slipping gently around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. She could feel the warmth he brought to her and was reminded of why they had decided to do this in the first place.

It had been over 3 months since they had officially started dating. Sometimes she slept over at his place (only on the nights when Henry was out) and sometimes he came to hers, which was much more likely to happen, especially since he and Henry had grown so close, playing video games and going on boat excursions on the weekends. In a way, it was like they were already living together. After all, their apartments were right across the hall from each other. But when they finally decided that they should choose a place and stick to it, they knew it was the right way to go. This was a step. A milestone. A symbol that showed that this wasn't just an affair. It was something that they both hoped to be more permanent.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Killian asked with a touch of his lips to her hair.

She sighed into his shoulder, burying her head and closing her eyes, thinking about how she shouldn't be worried or scared or any of these things she was. "This is right…isn't it?" Her voice came out muffled by the flannel on his shirt.

He stroked her head softly, running his fingers comfortingly up and down her hair. "I sure do think so."

Emma pulled away from him and looked up at his face, his hands still holding her shoulders. "How can you be sure? This is a…a big thing, Killian. How do we know-"

"Emma. I've never taken this step with anyone before. No one. You are the first. Do you know why you're the first?"

"This is your longest relationship with anybody?" Emma asked with a crease of her eyebrows, knowing full well the real reason.

Taking her hands into his, he spoke. "You are the first I've ever even _considered _taking this step with because you are the first woman I have ever felt this deeply about. You know that. You know how much I care for you…don't you?"

Emma's face broke into a smile, leaning up to place a kiss to his lips. She breathed out as he pulled her closer, placing his finger under her chin. As they separated, Emma put both her hands on his face, feeling the scruff she had grown to love so much. "Of course I do. How could I not?"

Killian smiled. "Valid point, my dear. I do prove it to you quite often." His voice was growing deeper and she sensed that the unpacking was about to stop at least for an hour or two while they took part in some more…enjoyable activities.

Before his lips connected with hers once again, he said, "Don't you ever doubt that I love you."

This was the moment. The moment she decided that this was right. That there had never been anything more right happen in her life. And that afternoon, in the midst of the kissing and the undergarments strewn around the living room and the sweat induced by pure passion, it was the rightest she had ever felt.

* * *

_**Well there you have it. The official end of this story. I know it's short but I didn't feel like it needed anything more than this. **_

_**Reviews welcome! Also, I would love to receive prompts from you guys in the reviews or message section. I'm bad a coming up with ideas for myself so if you have something that you've thought of that you don't want to write yourself, feel free to tell me about it and maybe I'll give it a shot!**_

_**I love you all! Thanks so much for the love and support in your reviews. xoxo**_


End file.
